Volando
by Hana Masuku
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente volar? ... Arthur está apunto de averiguarlo, un Alfred bastante loco. Romance/Comedia  *USAxUk*


**Avido: **Lo de siempre, Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia. Uhm... advertencias... creo que ninguna, posible pánico a volar (?) xD nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Volar.<strong>

En la casa de América siempre se escuchaba su risa. Mas ahora, que vivía con Inglaterra y su felicidad se multiplicaba por dos, desde que se declararon mutuo amor, el que ya sentían de años, no podían dejar de pasar días, tardes, noches juntos. Alfred adoraba pasar tiempo con Arthur y el inglés a su vez no podía resistirse a la sonrisa del americano. Así fue como un día Alfred llegó con la misma radiante sonrisa de todos los días y abrazó por la espalda al inglés que distraído miraba por la ventana en ese caluroso día de verano en Estados Unidos, el ojiceleste apoyó su mentón en su hombro y comenzó a hablarle en el tono alegre y jovial que lo caracterizaba.

-Amor ¡quiero saber hacer magia! …

-¿Fuiste a ver Harry Potter?

-Nooo pero quiero superpoderes!

-Cada día sacas un nuevo capricho Al… -Soltó junto con una risa, a veces no sabía si estaba con su pareja o su hijo. El americano también se contagió se la risa inglesa

-HAHAHAHA ¡no te rías de mí! ¡Quiero súper poderes! ¡Quiero volar! …-El americano se detuvo y una idea surcó su mente, se prendió su lamparita, el inglés lo miraba sin decir palabra, curioso de lo que aria. Sin pronunciar palabra la sonrisa de Alfred se volvió muy similar a la del gato sonriente de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, tomo al británico de la mano y lo guió hasta la puerta, abriendo esta y saliendo con el, con expresión entre perdida y curiosa Arthur lo siguió y al detenerse y abrir la puerta de lauto soltó un -¿A dónde vamos? - A lo que el ojiceleste le contestó

-Vamos al aeropuerto

-¿A qué? - Ya comenzaba a impacientarse ¿A que iban al aeropuerto?

-Aremos paracaidismo arrojándonos de un avión. - Finalizó decidido y acto seguido trabó las puertas.

-¿¡What the hell! ¡En tus sueños! - Le gritó tratando de bajar del auto y dándose cuenta de las trabas y dedicándole una mirada fulminante de su parte al americano que ya había puesto en marcha el motor y decidido arrancar el auto.

-Oh vamos ¡Sera divertido! - Trató de convencerlo con la mirada al frente, bien sabía que el inglés estaba arañando el vidrio.

-¡Bájame! – Le exigió con tono autoritario y suplica escondida en su tono de voz - No quiero ir, no necesito ir, puedo vivir tranquilamente sin conocer la experiencia – Ya denotaba mas preocupación al ver que el americano aceleró para llegar más aprisa – Alfred no quiero ir. –Trató de sonar cortante

-Iggy tranquilízate me aras chocar, ponte el cinturón de seguridad, ya lo he hecho varias veces veras que te diviertes – Le comentaba contento con la vista al frente – Además, vas con migo ¿Crees que dejare que algo malo te pase?

Ya llegando al aeropuerto pudieron ver varias de las aeronaves del lugar, bueno al menos Alfred el cual se maravillaba cada vez que las veía, Arthur solo buscaba la forma de huir sin ser atrapado por su pareja, la cual ya lo estaba mirando a los ojos y le decía algo que no alcanzaba a oír por los nervios, luego de un esfuerzo lo escuchó repetir la frase –Ahora promete que no saldrás corriendo cuando abra la puerta ¿Si? – Dijo Alfred por tercera vez, el inglés soltó un sí con seguridad, o al menos eso entendió el americano que abrió la puerta y luego corrió media cuadra al británico para atraparlo, si que corría rápido.

-¡Angelito no huyas!

-¡Déjame me habla la reina! – Forcejeaba, pataleaba y lo manoteaba.

-Dile que espere, ahora estas con migo –Decía juguetón, muy en el fondo le divertía, bueno no muy en el fondo, pero quería verse heroico y tratar de calmarlo mientras el inglés repetía una negación varias veces, logrando callarlo con un corto besito en sus labios el que el europeo correspondió levemente y con angustia en su mirada.

-Vamos Iggy… a ver qué quieres ¿Paracaídas individual o con migo?

-Ninguno

-¡Pero no puedes tirarte sin paracaídas!

-No quiero tirarme –Al borde del colapso nervioso

-Pero será divertido…

-No para mi…

-Vamos Iggy… ¡Quiero que te tires con migo, si te quedas aquí no será divertido!

-Bueno está bien… -Dijo como si cada palabra pesara toneladas-…Pero primero déjame hacer unas llamadas…

-Ok... –Contestó y procuró buscar del armario del hangar los arneses, mochilas, castos, etc. Para colocarse llevándolos con él, el cual se veía nervioso llamando por teléfono a lo que parecía por lo que escuchaba... ¿El cantinero del pub? Alfred levantó una ceja y se le acercó para oír mejor y de paso colocarle el arnés

-Hola, William, creo que no iré al bar a beber hoy… diles a los muchachos que los quiero y que beban en mi honor…

-Arthur ¡no te vas a morir! –Contesto Alfred al escuchar el tono alarmista en las palabras de él, si, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Adiós William, me saludas a la Reina… -Cuelga el teléfono a punto de romper a llorar por la dramática despedida, el americano termino de abrochar el ultimo arnés del británico y lo rodeó en un abrazo dejando un tierno beso en los labios de él.

-La Reina te vera mañana cuando vayas a visitarla, vamos Iggy será una experiencia nueva y divertida

-¡Moriré! –Gritaba alarmado pasando de la etapa del rechazo y negación a la de desesperación, el americano continuaba abrazándole, podía ser tan lindo y sus actitudes extremistas

-No morirás, ¿Crees que dejaré que te pase algo?

-No te cuidas ni a ti

-¡Yo si me cuido!

-¿Y las crisis mundiales que as ocasionado?

-…Yo a mi me cuido. –Finalizó la conversación y procedió a colocarse su arnés

-No te creo –Cerró los ojos con pesar, cosa que el americano notó, abrochando su arnés y abrazándolo nuevamente –Cree en mi, amor –Besó su frente como solía hacerlo y se despegó para llamar al piloto en el otro extremo del hangar

-John! Ven, ya estamos listos –El aludido, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de tez blanca y cabello café oscuro se les acercó y saludó al americano con el típico saludo a un superior.

-Buenas tardes Señor Jones

-Buenas John, hahaha, estamos de civiles, dime Alfred –Contesto alegre a lo que el piloto asintió con la cabeza y luego miro al inglés el cual le extendió la mano amigablemente

-Olvide mencionarlo, el es Arthur Kirkland, mi pareja, hoy se tirará con migo con el paracaídas –Le comentaba alegre el americano mientras el pobre piloto terminaba de subir a la avioneta, estaba seguro de que el señor Kirkland lo mandaría a matar por casi infartarlo y ser amigo-cómplice del americano.

Se escuchan los motores encender y calentarse, ambos están listos, aunque Arthur aun necesita hacerse la idea mental de que tirarse de un avión es bueno ¿Estaba loco? Tirarse desde un avión en el aire era lo más estúpido que alguien con neurona imedia haría, desgraciadamente para él, ese estúpido era su pareja. El no solo lloraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón sin demostrarlo, también planificaba su testamento en la mente, imaginaba a todos en su funeral, a sus hermanos mayores apoderándose de todo el reino de Inglaterra, riéndose de la estúpida muerte que había tenido con su estúpida pareja en esa estúpida avioneta, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Alfred mientras de la mano lo subía por la escalera de la avioneta hasta adentrarse en ella, la pobre cara de sufrido de Arthur era inexplicable, única, épica, causaba risa y lastima a la vez

-Mi ángel ¿No quieres saber lo que se siente volar?

-Ya he volado, en la guerra…

-Sí, pero arriba de un avión, no solo tú, solo tu cuerpo y el aire –Argumentaba el americano.

-Eso no es volar, es la ley de gravedad –Pensando que volvería a ver nuevamente a Newton.

-Pero cuando sientes la ráfaga de viento puedes ver como en vez de caer, te elevas, luego si, caes, pero ese momento es único e irrepetible, ¡La sensación es espectacular! –Terminando de decir esto se acercó a la ventana del aeroplano, viendo atreves de ella el hermoso paisaje que mostraba, una pradera verde claro contrastante con el celeste cielo, rápidamente volteó y dirigió su mirada al inglés que estaba aferrado a la silla como gato que no quiere bañarse -Amor, ven, mira qué lindo paisaje… -Le ofreció el americano, el británico aceptó de mala gana acercándose a tientas y con los ojos cerrados por el vértigo, pero poco a poco los abrió y quedo maravillado por el bello paisaje que ahora ambos miraban, pensando que tal vez no era tan malo volar, respiró hondo y relajó un poco sus músculos, cuando volvió su mirada al americano este lo observaba

-Allí es donde aterrizaremos…

-Uhmm…

-Amor…

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes aterrizar, cierto?

En ese mismo instante un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del de ojos verdes para correr a la puerta e inútilmente, tratar de abrirla golpeando esta con ambas manos mientras Alfred se palmeaba la cabeza repitiéndose –Tendríamos que haber ido al curso – Esta escena tan épica se llevaba a cabo sobre la a avioneta que ya a cierta altura comenzó a nivelarse, Alfred lo tomó por los hombros deteniendo momentáneamente su histeria mientras hacía que lo mire, se detuvo y Alfred le sonrío para después soltarlo y comenzar a hablar

-Mira es sencillo -le muestra un aparatito en el arnés con forma de reloj- esta cosa es un medidos de altura, tienes que verlo, cuando estemos en el aire te muestra la presión del aire y te avisara cuando tengas que abrir el paracaídas... tienes que mirarlo bien porque si lo abres antes sales para cualquier lado, y si lo abres después puede que se enrede y luego PAF contra el piso –el americano enfatizó el "Paf" para hacerle notar la importancia de la precisión con la que abrieran el paracaídas, el europeo asintió nervioso con un ademan del rostro. Ahora le mostro una pequeña cuerda que sobresalía de la mochila del paracaídas

-... como es tu primera vez yo te are una seña para que sepas cuando abrir, para abrir el paracaídas solo tiras de esta cuerdita con fuerza, luego de que lo abras volaras un rato y cuando estés bajando, tienes que tener el mayor equilibrio posible para no romperte el cuello... como da velocidad, tienes que correr hacia adelante hasta que pierdas impulso y el paracaídas caiga, no creo que terminemos muy separados... listo sencillo ¿No?

Unas cuantas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza "cuello roto"-…Si muero, tú le llevaras mi cadáver a la Reina… -El americano le sonrío, dándole a entender que no era nada del otro mundo y no moriría, además de recordarle que él era "El grandioso imperio" cosa que lo tranquilizó y hasta alentó… al menos hasta que el americano abrió la puerta y la trabó contra la pared de la maquina voladora, en ese momento el inglés sufrió un casi-ataque al corazón y retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared del otro extremo, Alfred que lo miraba algo desconcertado le dijo

- Ven, el clima es hermoso para volar –Al no encontrar respuesta verbal de su interlocutor decidió acercarse y darle un abrazo nuevamente, oh, como adoraba abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpo y su corazón el cual ahora latía con fuerza, ya sea por el miedo o por el contacto cercano del otro, el británico suspiro nuevamente, recobrando una cierta calma y acercándose de la mano del americano hacia la puerta, así como se había acercado a la ventana momentos antes, con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos pudo ver el mismo paisaje solo que más amplio y pudo sentir el viendo contra su rostro, acariciándolo, lo que no pudo sentir fue el momento en el que Alfred le había soltado la mano para colocarle un casto y ponerse uno también, en ese momento recordó porque estaba mirando el paisaje

-¿Estás listo amor?

-Supongo…

-Vamos, te prometo que la pasaras bien, no soltaré tu mano hasta que tengamos que abrir el paracaídas, como cuando estemos cayendo no me vas a escuchar, que te are señas con la mano para que sepas que debes abrirlo ¿Sí?

-Si no me queda de otra…

-Amor… dame un abrazo para la buena suerte. –Concluyó el americano con su acostumbrada sonrisa alegre e infantil. El inglés no lo dudó y lo jalo de uno de sus tantos arneses para darle un profundo beso en los labios, era tan tsundere, Alfred enloquecía de placer al sentir sus labios, Arthur creyó probar la tan apreciada valentía del americano en los dulces labios ajenos, sintiéndose un poco más seguro, mas nunca lo estaría completamente para saltar de una avioneta.

-Eso no fue un abrazo ¡hahaha! –Río alegre el americano al separarse-

-Si muero, no quiero quedarme con las ganas –Le sonrío también, un poco más discreto, y apretando la mano ajena para no soltarla- Alfred… creo que no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Y hasta ahora te arrepientes? Es momento, three, two, ONE! –Saltó llevándose consigo el Alma de Arthur y parte de su cuerpo- good! Let's fly!

-¡Me lleva $%&#¡ -Ese era Arthur aferrándose como gato al brazo del americano, apretaba con fuerza su brazo, desesperado buscó los ojos de su amante, encontrándolos envueltos en la emoción y la adrenalina que le causaba el estar cayendo al vacio, pudo sonreír internamente al ver el brillo de sus ojos, mas solo interno ya que su cuerpo estaba petrificado presa del miedo, pánico, shock, lo que sea que sentía, lo sentía, Arthur no lograba mover musculo más que su boca, la cual aunque sin sonido se leía en sus labios las groserías que le regalaba con amor a su pareja, el americano solo le lanzaba besos, ciertamente le divertía mucho, en un momento dado, el americano entrelazo los dedos con los de su amante, agarrando ambas de sus manos con un poco de impulso, viéndolo a los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento especial que compartía con el más viejo, eran ellos por un lado y el mundo por el otro, esa era la sensación que el americano había sentido por primera vez hace años, la sensación que quiso compartir solo con la persona que amaba.

-"T-e a-m-o" –Deletreó el Americano en caída libre, bien sabía que no podría escucharlo, pero el inglés sabía leer los labios, el aludido sonrió ante las dulces palabras, o más bien gestos del americano, realmente sentía gran afecto, el suficiente para lanzarse al vacío. Alfred estaba en éxtasis, adoraba el paracaidismo, además de que sabía diversos trucos y acrobacias, se cruzó por su mente mostrarle alguno, mas recordó su promesa de no soltar su mano… de pronto miró hacia abajo, la tierra aun lejana no parecía acercarse a ellos ni que ellos cayeran, lo único que le indicaba que eso ocurría era la ráfaga de viento que sentía en su cara al mirar para abajo.

Como un maldito idiota Arthur hipnotizado por los ojos de su amante también siguió los ojos del americano dirigiéndolos hacia abajo, le dio un casi-ataque cardiaco nuevamente, sentía el pánico recorrer su cuerpo, un escalofrió surcó su columna y en el ataque de pánico comenzó a revolverse sin soltar las manos que protectoramente lo sostenían, para tranquilizarlo Alfred se acercó y flexionando los codos logró pegar su rostro al ajeno en un tierno beso, no querían separarse, después de unos minutos en un beso bastante largo, tuvo que separarse la dulce piel de los labios ajenos, soltando una de sus manos y con la libre mirar el pequeño reloj a modo de cronometro para medir la hora de abrir al paracaídas, faltaba poco, aunque aun tenían tiempo para un poco de diversión

-…- Con gestos Alfred le indicaba que no faltaba mucho, a decir verdad no era tan gestual, el solo hecho de señalar el reloj bastaba para que el inglés lo entendiera, lo que no entendió fue al americano girando con él en el aire, maldecía Arthur que sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría salir el desayuno de esa mañana, no entendía el razonamiento de aquel rubio a su lado mareándolo, maldecía a viva voz. Ya era la hora, pasado el tiempo de dar vueltas el yankee le hiso señas de que tirara de la cuerda

-"Tira de la cuerda"- Deletreaba mientras señalaba su propio cordón con la mano libre

-…- Tocó el arnés y pronto se lo noto mas desesperado –"¡No la hallo!" –gritaba, maldecía para variar, estaba desesperado, rápidamente el americano se le acercó y con el fin de encontrar la cuerda escondida lo manoseó un poco, al fin encontrando la cuerda le dio un beso a modo de despedida y jalo fuertemente del cordel que contenía el paracaídas del inglés, el cual se elevó tan rápido que la distancia entre ellos paso de unos centímetros a varios metros en unos cuantos segundos, nuevamente entro en pánico, se estaba alejando demasiado, comenzó a patalear y jalar distintos arneses gritando el nombre del americano asustado. Alfred no tardó en jalar el suyo y manejar habilidosamente los cables para seguirlo y colocarse a un lado suyo, al llegar junto a él notó como se aferraba nuevamente como un gato mojado a las cuerdas ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

-Tranquilo amor el héroe está contigo ¡Hahahaha!

-Alfred eres un maldito enfermo, desgraciado, como te atreves a traerme hasta aquí, tienes graves problemas mentales, ¡no me estoy divirtiendo! –Ladraba furioso, hasta ahora se había contenido, realmente tenía ganas de llorar, ese momento en el que se elevó y vio la imagen de Alfred caer al vacío lo lleno de angustia, aunque sea solo figurativa, la imagen fue desagradable a sus ojos, pronto se calmo al escuchar dulces palabras del americano que a su lado buscaba calmarlo

-Está bien, ya me calmo… no quise gritarte, solo me desespere un poco… -Dijo en casi susurros el europeo ahora más calmado

-Disfruta la vista amor… ya casi llegamos al piso –Contestó sonriente el ojiceleste notando la sonrisa ajena también en el otro rostro, supuso que se debía a que ya sentía esa libertad que solo el viendo les daba a esa altura, pero no. Arthur señalaba sonriente un punto en el espacio.

-Mira amor, un hada

-¿…?

-Ahí Alfred –Señalaba con énfasis el punto al que veía fijamente

-…Ahm…

-…Olvídalo. –Paseó los ojos por el paisaje amplio que tenía a su alrededor, era muy pacifico, no había nada ni nadie que alterara esa paz, bueno si, Alfred…

-Iggy… te estás divirtiendo ¿Verdad? ¡Hahahaha! Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí con migo

-Si… lo que digas amor…

-¿Estas escuchándome?

-Si Alfred, estoy escuchándote, no hay nada en metros como pretendes que no te oiga… -Hiso un ademan con la mano y giró la vista a su hombro derecho- …No, de hecho desde que lo conozco que es así –Hablaba con el hada mientras el americano se mecía con el paracaídas entretenido, parecía un niño, ignoraba el hecho de que su pareja estuviera hablando con un ser mágico, ya luego de un rato de paz y tranquilidad el estadounidense dirigió una mirada al piso, estaba más cercano a ellos.

-Falta poco cariño, ya bajamos... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¡Corre apenas toques el piso! Hahaha –Dicho esto el americano soltó algunas de las cuerdas acelerándose su llegada al piso para finalmente dar con el y correr hasta perder velocidad, terminó algo agitado, pero a tiempo para poder ver al europeo que esperaba no romperse el cuello al bajar del paracaídas, también se adelantó para así atraparlo entre sus brazos, en realidad no tenía planeado hacerlo correr, pero nunca está demás una sugerencia por las dudas de que él no lo atrapara, ya con un inglés sonrojado en brazos y un beso seguido de dejarlo en el piso sacó su celular y le marcó al piloto para que los recogiera.

-¿Te ayudo? -Soltó Alfred al ver al verlo batallar con el arnés

-No necesito tu ayuda…

-Déjame darte una mano

-¡O-oye! ¡Saca tu mano de ahí!

-Listo, eres libre al fin hahahaha –Terminando de desajustar el ultimo arnés notó el sonrojo del inglés y un pequeño "gracias" salir de sus labios, el estadounidense sonrió y le dejo un beso en esos labios torcidos mientras le abrazaba de nuevo, no pasaba segundo en que no quisiera estar cerca de él – ¿Verdad que la pasaste genial? Te dije que no morirías

-¿Eh? Oh… es verdad ¡Estoy vivo! Iré al bar a festejar

-Tendrás que esperar a que vengan a buscarnos

-Claro…

-¿Te divertiste?

- Uhm… si… un poco…

-Ya ya… la próxima aremos algo que a ti te guste

- Iremos al cementerio a media noche a recolectar hongos y hablar con los fantasmas –Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras Alfred sentía escalofríos

-… ¿Y eso que tiene de divertido?

-Pues veremos espíritus…

-¿Mataremos zombis?

-No. - Decía un cansado ingles mientras ambos veían llegar la avioneta que estacionaba a unos metros de ellos, Alfred le tomo la mano se encamino hacia ella, abriéndole la puerta para dejarlo entrar, el británico entro y luego le dedicó una sonrisa al americano que tras el cerraba la puerta y le indicaba al mismo piloto que los había traído que arrancara.

-¿Sabes Arthur? Nunca había besado a nadie en el aire

-Pues yo tampoco… -Otro de los tantos besos del americano sonrojó al inglés.

-¡John! te lo perdiste un día busca otro piloto y también te arrojas con nosotros tienes cara de que nunca te arrojaste de un avión.

-Alfred deja de acosar gente…

-Solo digo que nadie vive hasta tirarse de aquí –Sonriente el americano besuquea a su pareja en el asiendo de él mientras el otro se resistía soltando unos débiles "Aquí está el piloto, no podemos…"

-Está mirando adelante, no es tan heroico como yo para conducir y ver hacia atrás

-¿¡Que haces qué!

-Puedo conducir mirando hacia atrás, hahaha cualquier héroe puede ¡Auch!

-No lo hagas.

-Cuando llegamos te muestro

-No me vas a mostrar nada, no quiero verte hacer eso. –Finalizó Arthur para luego acomodarse mejor sobre el americano que estaba en el asiendo que compartían y cerrar los ojos por un momento, ese día había sido de los que más lo estresó, pasaron unos minutos y escuchó un par de ruidos provenientes del avión, mas no le dio importancia, el siempre había sido de sueño pesado así que cuando despertó por unos cuantos segundos se encontraba en el auto de ambos, en el asiendo del copiloto con el cinturón de seguridad, al despertar de nuevo se encontraba en la cama de ambos sin los zapatos, siendo abrazado cálidamente por su pareja que también dormía, se acercó para susurrarle un muy pequeño "te amo" y besar su frente, volviendo a dormir, sabía que con el americano jamás se aburriría.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Buuu otro Fanfic, este va con dedicatoria también, dedicado a Alma, quien adoro y hace que cada día me divierta mucho con el rol que hacemos, ¡Gracias por darme material con el cual crear! xD… a todos los demás lo de siempre, gracias por leer, comentar y vean que no solo hago drama, también puedo darles una comedia, ojala se hayan reído, yo reí mucho al escribirla.

**¿Ven ese botoncito de abajo?**

**¿El link azul?**

**Bueno me harías muy feliz si lo apretas y me das tu opinión :B**


End file.
